Items
Throughout the Penumbra Series, Philip comes across various items that aid him in his journey. Basic Batteries Used to power the flashlight. Notebook "A good scientist always keeps a pen and paper handy, just in case." -Inventory description The notebook is simply used to designate objectives and record documents. It is kept throughout the series. Painkillers "Well, I'd prefer a first aid kit, but at least if I'm injured, I can grin and bear it." -Inventory description Painkillers are the staple health items of the series, used to heal Philip after being injured. Strange Artifacts Brown-bronze colored canisters with orange lights, used as checkpoints to save the game. Light Sources Flare "Its a flare. Could be a handy light source." -Inventory description Flares are very common light sources that can be found both in the Greenland Mine and The Shelter. They emit a red glow upon being deployed. While Flares are common, the player may not find much use for them unless they are trying to mark an area, as the flashlight and glow stick serve their roles efficiently and are not disposable. While flares are automatically dropped upon use, they can be picked back up and carried, though not put back in the inventory. Flashlight "Good thing I remembered to bring a flashlight. Shame it's so old it drains a couple of batteries an hour." -Inventory description The Flashlight is a light source Philip keeps from the beginning of the series. It trades off with the glow stick by having a longer range, but reduced light radial output, and requires the player to find batteries to use it. Luckily, batteries are fairly common and fill up half of the flashlights' power. The flashlight can also be used as an efficient weapon against spiders, as it scares them away. The shortcut key for the Flashlight is F. Glow stick "A little ghoulish, but should be a decent fall back if my torch cuts out." -Inventory description The glow stick is also a light source Philip keeps from the beginning of the series. It trades off with the flashlight by having a shorter distance, but has somewhat brighter light and can remain active for an unlimited period of time. Players may find more general use for the glow stick over the flashlight, though the latter will be useful for distances and can scare away spiders. The shortcut key for the Glow Stick is G. Combat-Based NOTE: These items are used ONLY in Overture. '' Beef Jerky ''"Beef Jerky. Not without aroma." -Inventory description Beef jerky is a bait item used to distract the dog enemies of Overture. It only works if they had not first detected the player. While they have fairly limited uses, they can be used in situations where the player wishes to sneak by a dog or ambush them with the pick axe. It is thrown. Dynamite "I try not to be in the habit of handling old explosives, but I guess needs must." -Inventory description Dynamite is another potential weapon for use against the enemies of Overture. While it is powerful, it has a fuse on it, requiring that the player drop it off near and enemy and run, so enemies will not move out of its blast radius. Dynamite is also better used as a trap, provided the player is good with timing. Hammer "This hammer's seen some action in its time." -Inventory description The hammer is the first "weapon" found in Overture. It is found on a shelf in the first few rooms. The only time it is REQUIRED to progress is upon breaking a few planks covering a tunnel, afterwards it is not needed. That is, unless the player wishes to use it specifically to break a barrel containing explosive chemicals. It can be used against the enemies in the game, but the pick axe surpasses it in combat. Pick Axe "An old miner's pick axe." -Inventory description The pick axe is the second "weapon" found in Overture. It is found underneath some rubble in the same area the gunpowder barrel is found, required to tear down the door leading to said barrel. It is easily the most reliable weapon in the game, being able to take down the infected Dogs in 6 hits, alongside adding a stun effect that allows the player to continue attacking. The best tactics for using the pick axe without taking damage require the player to sit atop a crate and hit the dog as it lunges. When this happens, the player can then continue attacking with no retaliation.